gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Arms Shortage
Wasted Busted Phil dies |reward = $10,000 Phil's Army Surplus |unlocks = Evidence Dash |unlockedby = Silence the Sneak |todo = Go and check on Phil! }} Arms Shortage is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given by LCPD police officer Ray Machowski to protagonist Claude from the toilet block in Belleville Park, Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude goes to see Ray in the toilet block in Belleville Park. Ray informs him of an old friend, Phil Cassidy, being in trouble with the Colombian Cartel and needs someone to back him up. Claude drives to Phil's Base in Rockford. Phil says the Colombians will arrive any minute and Claude then picks up everything he needs for surviving the shoot-out. The Colombians after a while arrive in Cartel Cruisers and the gunfight begins. Phil and Claude manage to clear out the wave of Colombians and Phil tells Claude that he can come back any time to get upgraded military weapons. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive to Phil's Base *Clear out the attacking Columbians *Go and check on Phil Reward Upon completing this mission the player gets $10,000 and the mission Evidence Dash is unlocked. The player is also granted access to purchase military-grade weapons from Phil's Army Surplus, like the Shotgun, the M16 and the Rocket Launcher. Gallery ArmsShortage-GTAIII2.png|Phil Cassidy telling Claude about the impending attack from the Colombian Cartel Walkthrough ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at the public toilets in Belleville Park to find Ray missing. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|After looking through some stalls, Ray calls Claude over from another stall. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Ray informs Claude of his buddy, who runs a gun shop in Rockford. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Ray reveals that members of the Colombian Cartel assaulted Ray's friend the day before and said that they would come back for his stock at a later time. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Ray tasks Claude with going to his friend's shop and protecting him from any Cartel gangsters that may show up. Ray also tells Claude that his friend will give him a discount for all prices for this job. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude going back to his vehicle. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude making his way to the gun shop in Rockford. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude arriving at the shop. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude is greeted by Phil Cassidy, who tells Claude that he expected Ray to send more men and remarks how he is left with minimal back-up for a big fight again. Phil tells Claude to grab any needed ammunition from the nearby lockers. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|After climbing on a container, Claude waits for the Cartel gangsters to arrive. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude blows up one of the gang cars that the Cartel gangsters have arrived in, signaling the beginning of the shootout. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude and Phil taking out Cartel gangsters. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|After Claude kills the final Cartel member he needs to go and check if Phil is not hurt. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Phil tells Claude that he did really well and says that if he had Claude with him in Nicaragua, he may not have lost his arm. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|After thanking Claude for his help, Phil tells Claude that he can come back and buy weaponry at any time. ArmsShortage-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *Phil Cassidy also lied about why he is missing his arm, stating he was in Nicaragua, though this is very likely due to the fact that he was drunk and hallucinating that he was in Nicaragua. **Furthermore, his right arm was shown missing in Boomshine Saigon in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, although at the end of this mission, his right arm is shown intact whereas his left arm is shown missing (this could just be an error in the developer team's side). *The Colombian Cartel also carry weapons that aren't normally in their arsenal, these weapons include: Molotov Cocktails, Grenades, and Pump Action Shotguns. *The mission's name might be a pun on Phil's missing arm, since this is the first time Claude encounters Phil and he explains why he lost it. *If the player fends off all the Columbian Cartel using a tank cannon, a mysterious shotgun shot will be heard and Phil will die, leading to the failure of the mission. *It's possible to obtain the Rhino during this mission by blocking both its doors and attempting to enter it. Claude will be teleported inside the tank and can drive it. Keep in mind that the doors are still locked, so keep the doors open during exiting. A video of this can be seen here *The Rhino in this mission is not explosion proof, do not ram other cars as that can cause the Rhino to burst into flames. Saving it in a garage will make it explosion proof like any other Rhino. *After the player is done talking to Phil, the player should see a Barracks OL parked there which is Bulletproof, and may come in handy for future missions. Also take note that it will only be bulletproof during and after the mission, otherwise the Barracks OL isn't bulletproof. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }}de:Das Waffenarsenal ru:Arms Shortage Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III